What would you do if I loved you?
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: Demyx wants to know what Zexion's reactions would be if he fell in the pond, stole his book, and fell in love with him... Zemyx, AU. For Hiding in the Closet. Slight AkuRoku


Hey guys! This is for Hiding in the Closet who dedicated "A Song to Melt My Heart" to me, so I'm returning the favor.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Bleah.

Um, this is basically Demyx asking Zexion what his reactions would be if he fell in the pond, stole his book, and fell in love with him...

It takes place at a summer camp, which is exactly where I got this idea: today at camp. Hope you like!

* * *

"Zexion! Yo, Zexion!" Said slate-haired teen looked up at his friend, who was kneeling by the water of the canoe pond.

"What, Demyx? I'm trying to read." He sighed.

Demyx grinned. "What would you do if I jumped into the canoe pond?" The waters of the canoe pond had been dyed blue, so people didn't see the muck and, to be put simply, crap that rested at the bottom. But the campers knew better.

The campers being Zexion Nightshade and Demyx Fountain, along with their friends, Axel Bright and Roxas Charm, plus about a hundred other kids that played on the grounds of Camp Kayer that summer.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I would probably laugh at you."

Demyx frowned. "No, you wouldn't. I know you. You smirk, chuckle, and snicker. You don't laugh."

Putting down his book, Zexion stood. "Prove it, then. Jump in the canoe pond."

The blonde teen stepped back. "I will! You'll see!" He took a running jump and hollered "Incoming!" As Axel and Roxas came up the crude stone steps with the canoe equipment.

"SPLASH!" Covered in blue water from head to toe, Demyx grinned goofily at Zexion, who burst out laughing.

"Ah! Hahaha... I told you, I really do laugh, Demyx." Zexion smirked.

"You know the councilors aren't going to let you go change...right?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow at Demyx.

Demyx shook some of the water out of his hair. "Oh man..."

* * *

The group had gone in for snack. Demyx was actually enjoying being soaked with blue water for the whole day.

_I would never...._Zexion rolled his eyes at his dripping friend, but blushed as he shot a goofy grin his way.

"Hey! Zexion!" Demyx strolled over to Zexion and plopped down next to him. "What would you do if I took your book away from you and held it hostage?"

Zexion's dark eyes got wide. "You wouldn't."

The blonde grinned. "Well, supposing I would....what would you do?"

The slate-haired teen slammed his book shut and clutched it tighter. "I'd ignore you for the whole day."

Demyx wrung out his hair. "I would never do that to you, anyway. I know how much you love books."

_Probably more than me. _Demyx blinked. _Where did that thought come from?_

Grinning slyly, he reached over and snatched Zexion's book from him.

"Give." The other teen held out his hand.

Demyx laughed. "I'm kidding! Geeze..." He handed the book back, only to get smacked upside the head with it.

* * *

With a sigh, Demyx looked up at the sky. Today wasn't going so well. Zexion had laughed at him and hit him upside the head with a book.

His glance traveled to the slate-haired bookworm sitting with the group, eating his lunch. Demyx then looked down at his own lunch, and got an idea.

Grinning, Demyx strode over to Zexion, holding something behind his back. "Zexion, what would you do if I gave you some dark chocolate?" He chuckled, knowing it was Zexion's favorite sweet.

The shorter teen's head snapped up. "I would forgive you for taking my book, and ask forgiveness for hitting you with it."

Demyx tossed the chocolate bar into Zexion's lap. "Apology accepted." He called as Zexion tore into the chocolate.

"Demyx." The blonde turned at the sound of his name.

Zexion looked up at his friend. "Thank-you."

Shocked, Demyx swallowed. Zexion looked so cute, blushing slightly, with a piece of chocolate hanging out of his mouth.

"Uh...you're welcome."

* * *

"Demyx! Look out!"

The blonde only had a few seconds to react as he was smacked in the head by a dodgeball. "Ouch!"

The councilors ran over to him as Axel shouted: "The head is not a target!"

"That's a pretty big bruise there. Do you want some ice?" One of the counselors asked.

Demyx touched the place where he was hit. It stung. "I think that would be best." He staggered over to the bleachers, where Zexion was sitting, happily reading his book.

Zexion looked up. "That's a bad bruise there. Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

Demyx winced. "Yeah, I think." An idea popped into Demyx's head. "Zexion, what would you do if I said I loved you?"

Zexion froze. Slowly, he marked his page, closed his book, put it down, and tucked it away. Then he got up and walked to the other end of the bleachers.

Demyx sighed. _So, that's what he'd do. I should've guessed as much._

_

* * *

_"Three! Two! One!" The campers cheered as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Demyx quietly packed up his things and made his way to the archway, where all the campers crowded to meet their parents.

"Demyx." The blonde turned to see Zexion walking towards him.

"Oh. Yeah?" The blonde swallowed at the look in Zexion's dark eyes. It was one he had never seen before, one of hunger. It scared him.

"I did some thinking about what you asked me, and I have my answer. I have many answers, actually." The slate-haired teen stated.

Demyx sighed. "Okay, shoot."

"I will. My first reaction would be to say that Axel or Roxas challenged you to a dare, seeing as you could never love a person like me. My second reaction, should this be a true confession, would be to quietly confess my true love for you, and seal it with a kiss. My third reaction would be to slowly slide away from you and make up my mind on what to tell you." He paused. "But I did that in reverse order, so I ask you now: was that a dare posed on by Axel and or Roxas?"

Demyx smiled. "No, Zexion. I really do love you."

Zexion coughed and blushed. "Well, what would you do if I kissed you?"

Demyx smiled. "Hey, that's my line." Carefully, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Zexion's in a gentle kiss. They pulled away when they heard some clapping, and turned to see Roxas and Axel clapping.

"Nice show." Axel grinned.

Roxas smiled. "You're starting to take after us."

Zexion blushed, rolled his eyes, and buried his face into Demyx's shirt.

Demyx blushed. "What would you do if I told you to go away and leave us alone?"

Axel grinned. "Request honored. C'mon, Roxy. Let's go." He put an arm around the shorter blonde and led him away, leaving Zexion and Demyx in each other's arms...and a whole new set of questions for them to explore inside their new relationship.

* * *

I have to say, I'm really proud of this one. It turned out well.

Look for more of my Zemyx stories in the future!

Hiding in the Closet, I hope you like this!

-Rose

* * *


End file.
